xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements (XC1)
Achievements in Xenoblade Chronicles. Trials Unique Monsters *Hunter-in-training - Defeat any unique monster. *Pro hunter - Defeat 10 UM. *Master hunter - Defeat 100 UM. Landmarks *First Steps - Discover any landmark. *A corner of the world - Discover 10 landmarks. *Seasoned traveller - Discover 40 landmarks. *Globetrotter - Discover 80 landmarks. *Worldly wise - Discover 150 landmarks. Secret Areas *Explorer - Discover a secret area. *Trailblazer - Discover 6 secret areas. *Pioneer - Discover 12 secret areas. Affinity Chart *Your first friend - Get to know a named person. *Friend number 10 - Register 10 people on affinity chart. *Fifty fine friends - Register 50 people on affinity chart. *Friend of the world - Register 120 people on affinity chart. Meeting People *The brave protectors - Get to know all Defence Force soldiers in colony 9. *Network of knowledge - Get to know many Nopon outsied of populated areas. *The hopeful survivors - Get to know lot of people in Colony 6. *Know so many Nopon! - Get to know the Nopon living in Frontier Village. *Wings of nobility - Get to know many High Entia with small headwings. *A village of machines - Get to know numerous Machina in the Hidden Village. Affinity Ties *The strongest tie - Help two people form a deep affinity for one another. *Constellation - Help people form an affinity for one another 10 times. *Spider's web - Help people form an affinity for one another 50 times. *Neural network - Help people form an affinity for one another 100 times. *Roots across the world - Help almost everyone form an affinity for one another. Area Affinity *Colony 9 celeb - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Colony 9. *Colony 6 celeb - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Colony 6. *Honorary Nopon - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Frontier Village. *Honorary High Entia - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Alcamoth. *Honorary Machina - Achieve 3-star affinity rating for Hidden Village. *Local hero - Develop 5-star affinity with the people of any area. *World hero - Develop 5-star affinity with everyone. Heart-to-Hearts *Heartwarming - Have Heart-to-Heart go as smoothly as possible. *Heartbreaking - Have Heart-to-Heart go as badly as possible. *Pouring out your heart - Have 20 Heart-to-Hearts. *The heart of the matter - Have 40 Heart-to-Hearts. *Ace of hearts - Have all possible Heart-to-Hearts. Quests *Problem solved! - Complete a quest. *Helpful stranger - Complete 10 quests (excluding story quests). *Generous friend - Complete 100 quests (excluding story quests). *Charitable ally - Complete 200 quests (excluding story quests). *Selfless giver - Complete 300 quests (excluding story quests). *Shaping history - Change someone's life through your actions. Populating Colony 6 *Drawing a crowd - Increase population of Colony 6 to 50 people. *Building a community - Increase population of Colony 6 to 100 people. *Bursting at the seams - Increase population of Colony 6 to 150 people. Rebuilding Colony 6 *A fixer-upper - Start reconstruction of Colony 6. *A fix on the solution - Make good progress in reconstructing Colony 6. *Good and fixed - Finish reconstructing Colony 6. Amazing! Records Single Attack Damage *Bone breaker - Deal 3000+ damage in single attack. *Rock smasher - Deal 25000+ damage in single attack. *World shaker - Deal 50000+ damage in single attack. Defeating Enemies *Beginner's luck - Defeat 50 enemies. *Tough guy, eh? - Defeat 200 enemies. *No stopping you - Defeat 1000 enemies. *Please! No more! - Defeat 5000 enemies. Useless in Battle *Time for new glasses - Attempt 100 attacks that miss. *Some help you are! - Win a battle without actually doing anything. Defeating Mechon *Machine mishaps - Defeat 30 Mechon. *Machine mayhem - Defeat 100 Mechon. *Machine meltdown - Defeat 250 Mechon. Defeating Ground Monsters *Ground down - Defeat 30 ground monsters. *Ground up - Defeat 100 ground monsters. *Ground to a pulp - Defeat 250 ground monsters. Defeating Aerial Monsters *Airing grievances - Defeat 30 aerial monsters. *Clearing the air - Defeat 100 aerial monsters. *Anti-air battering - Defeat 250 aerial monsters. Defeating Insects *Bug off - Defeat 30 insects. *Walking insecticide - Defeat 100 insects. Defeating Ether-Based Monsters *Elementary! - Defeat 30 ether-based monsters. *Braving the elements - Defeat 100 ether-based monsters. Defeating Telethia *Telethia tracker - Defeat 30 Telethia. *Telethia triumph - Defeat 100 Telethia. Defeating Water Monsters *Fish for compliments - Defeat 30 monsters that live in water. Vision Tags *Smashing - Smash a vision tag. *Simply smashing! - Smash 100 vision tags. *Smashing... to pieces! - Smash 1000 vision tags. Stopping the Future *Not gonna happen! - Stop the future in its tracks once. *I'll change the future! - Stop the future in its tracks 20 times. *The future is ours! - Stop the future in its tracks 50 times. Reviving Party Members *Second wind - Revive incapacitated party members 10 times. *Can't keep 'em down - Revive incapacitated party members 100 times. *Down but never out - Revive incapacitated party members 500 times. Critical Hits *Critical thing - Deliver 50 critical hits. *Critical condition - Deliver 1500 critical hits. *Critical mass - Deliver 5000 critical hits. Battle Start Affinity *Let's fight! - Achieve Battle Start Affinity once. *Let's go, everyone! - Achieve Battle Start Affinity 100 times. *Yeah! We can do it! - Achieve Battle Start Affinity 1000 times. High Tension *Turn it up - Enter state of High Tension once. *Fire it up - Enter state of High Tension 50 times. *Burn it up - Enter state of High Tension 200 times. Chain Attacks *Go team! - Use chain attack once. *Tip top team-up - Use chain attack 50 times. *A team like no other - Use chain attack 200 times. *Team with a capital T - Use chain attack 1000 times. Chain Attack Damage *Killer combo - Use chain attack which deals 3000+ total damage. *Cosmic killer combo - Use chain attack which deals 30000+ total damage. *Quantum killer combo - Use chain attack which deals 100000+ total damage. Chain Attack Links *Chain gang - Perform chain attack with 4+ links. *Off the chain - Perform chain attack with 5+ links. Back Attacks *Back-stabber - Perform back attack once. *Rear admiral - Perform back attack 50 times. *Ninja skillz - Attack an enemy from behind and beat it in one strike. Near Death *Jaws of defeat - Win a battle while on the verge of death. Being Incapacitated *Come on, cheer up! - Feel the pain of being incapacitated for the first time. *Phoenix - Been wiped out 50 times. Using Arts *Art practice - Use arts 1000 times between the entire party. *The art of war - Use arts 10000 times between the entire party. Individual Arts *Right, let's do this! - Use Shulk's arts 100 times. *Reyn time, baby! - Use Reyn's arts 100 times. *I can beat anyone! - Use Fiora's arts 100 times. *Attack me if you dare! - Use Dunban's arts 100 times. *Things are heating up! - Use Sharla's arts 100 times. *Riki use arts! - Use Riki's arts 100 times. *Who dares defy me? - Use Melia's arts 100 times. Levelling Arts *One step further - Unlock the ability to level up your arts even further. *The final step - Unlock the ability to level up your arts completely. *Art school - Level up an art once. *A work of art - Raise an art to level 5. *Perfecting the art - Raise an art to maximum level. *Down to a fine art - Raise 5 of one character's arts to max level. *Art-to-art - Raise 10 of one character's arts to max level. *State of the art - Raise all of one character's arts to max level. Developing Skills *Sharing the knowledge - Receive shared skills from every character. *Specialist - Fully develop one skill branch. Individual Skills *Honest insight - Fully develop three of Shulk's skill branches. *Raging stlalwart - Fully develop three of Reyn's skill branches. *Spirited adventurer - Fully develop three of Fiora's skill branches. *Gallant hero - Fully develop three of Dunban's skill branches. *Unyielding devotion - Fully develop three of Sharla's skill branches. *Adorable randomness - Fully develop three of Riki's skill branches. *Serene candour - Fully develop three of Melia's skill branches. Party Skills *Secret weapon - Fully develop any character's skill branches. *Dream team - Fully develop every character's skill branches. Burst Affinity *Turning it around - Successfully achieve burst affinity. *Changing course - Achieve burst affinity 300 times. *Complete 180 - Achieve burst affinity 2000 times. Higher Level Enemies *Looking for trouble - Defeat an enemy 5 levels higher than yourself. *Beating the odds - Defeat an enemy 10 levels higher than yourself. Exact Damage *Unlucky sixes - Perform an attack that deals exactly 666 damage. *Lucky sevens - Perform an attack that deals exactly 777 damage. Skip Travel *Skip it - Use skip travel once. *Lazybones - Use skip travel 50 times. Rare/Super Rare Treasure Chests *Hunting for treasure - Obtain 10 rare treasure chests. *Hoarding treasure - Obtain 50 rare treasure chests. *Ooh, shiny - Obtain a super rare treasure chest. *It hasn't lost its lustre - Obtain 10 super rare treasure chests. *Need... more... treasure - Obtain 50 super rare treasure chests. *Treasure trove - Obtain 1000 rare or super rare treasure chests. Harvesting Crystals *Titan's gift - Harvest an ether crystal. *Titan's generosity - Harvest ether crystals 50 times. *Titan's greatness - Harvest ether crystals 500 times. *Raring to go - Obtain a rare ether crystal. *Medium rare - Obtain 7 rare ether crystals. *In rare form - Obtain 77 rare ether crystals. *Crystallized luck - Mine a rank V ether crystal. Gem Slots *That hits the slot - Fill a gem slot. *Truly outrageous - Fill all 8 possible gem slots at once for any character. Synergy Bonuses *Learning the craft - Practice gem crafting and receive a synergy bonus. *Getting crafty - Receive a synergy bonus more than 250 times. *Crafting your destiny - Receive a synergy bonus more than 500 times. Crafting Fever *Craftacular! - Enter a fever state while gem crafting. *Craftstravaganza! - Enter a fever state 3 times. Support Bonuses *Lending a hand - Receive a support bonus. *Crafting friendships - Receive a support bonus for every character. Cylinder Gauge *Firing on all cylinders - Fill up the cylinder gauge 9 times in one crafting session. Passing Time *Happy new year! - Witness the sun rising on 366th day. Falling *Terminal velocity - Fall to your demise from a great height. *Making waves - Fall into water from a height of 200 meters. Collectopaedia *One is never enough - Record an item in the Collectopaedia. *Collector's mentality - Complete a page in the Collectopaedia. *Stamp of insanity - Complete every page in the Collectopaedia. Gifts *Study aids - Give Shulk 20 pieces of machinery as gifts. *Auber the top - Give Reyn an Energy Aubergine as a gift. *Aim for the heart! - Have Fiora give 20 gifts to Shulk. *Thanks but no thanks - Give Dunban an Ether Plum as a gift. *Fruitful gifts - Give Sharla fruit as a gift 20 times. *You may have this - Have Melia give 30 gifts. *Not just Riki eat! - Have Riki give insects as gifts 30 times. *Love at first bite - Give Love Source as a present. Talking to People *Ear to the ground - Talk to people 100 times. *Social butterfly - Talk to people 1000 times. Party Member Conversations *Breaking the ice - Have a party member step into a conversation. *Idle chit-chat - Have party members step into conversations 50 times. *Chatting the day away - Have party members step into conversations 300 times. Party Member Affinity *Blossoming friendship - Improve the affinity between two party members. *Unshakable trust - Improve two party members' affinity still further. *Unshakable bond - Form the deepest affinity between two party members. *Get the party started - Deepen the affinity between all party members. *Party's in full swing - Form the deepest affinity between all party members. Trading Items *Equivalent exchange - Successfully trade items with someone. *Tradesman - Trade items 20 times. *Master tradesman - Trade items 100 times. Trading Unique Items *Mysterious mantis - Obtain a Minute Mantis through trading. *Shining impracticality - Obtain a Golden Cog through trading. *Indigo Belligerence - Obtain a Love Beetle through trading. *Stormy Outlook - Obtain a Thunder Compass through trading. *Angelic Imitation - Obtain an Angel Engine Y through trading. Category:Mechanics